The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting an individual against inhaling germs and foreign bodies. Surgical masks have been used recently for many years for protecting patients as well as medical personnel. However, the masks have many disadvantages; they press against the head of the individual and are uncomfortable to wear. Breathing is difficult and the masks are unreliable because of their porous nature.
The above problems have been addressed by the developments of shields of clear rigid plastic material which are adapted to be mounted on a pair of eyeglasses. The shield lies in front of the nose and mouth of the wearer but does not press against the face. This type of protective device is particularly important to dentists. The drilling devices which are used by dentists spray liquid which mixes with matter in the mouth. Some of this mixture flies out of the patient's mouth to the dentist and is inhaled by the dentist. Some of this material also enters the eyes of the dentist.
There is a growing concern by dentists of being exposed to many types of germs and viruses which are found in saliva and blood; hepatitis and AIDS in particular. There is also a growing concern by dental patients and the need for protection from dentists and other physicians since these medical people are in contact with other patients who may have communicable diseases.
In view of the increased awareness by both physicians and patients of the dangers of disease transmission and of the need for protection, it is preferred by both patients and physicians to have the physician use a new sterile shield for each patient. As desirable as this is from a safety standpoint, it adds to the already growing cost of medical care. The relatively bulky nature of the shield also creates a storage problem since a large number of shields would have to be made available. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a low-cost medical face shield which can be discarded after one use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a low-cost medical face shield in which a large number of shields can be stored in a relatively compact stack.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a medical face shield which is simple in construction and which is easy to use by the physician.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.